What Happened On Friday The 13th
by ILikeNerds
Summary: Friday the 13th is supose to bring you bad luck, but it didn't turn out like that for me. Seddie... I'm doing icarlyfreak's seddie challenge :D  in the end, carly gets VERY OCC. oneshot.


**HEY PEOPLEE. Nerds here… and I'm doing icarlyfreak's seddie challenge ( # 2)**

**And as for the people who wonder bout Friendship Never Expires (my other story)**

**I can't edit it at the moment because the story files are all on my laptop… at my mom's house…. Anyways : ) umm yea here's the story**

**It takes place on summerbreak :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

_-Nerds_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: FREDDIE BENSON, AGE 17<strong>

**Galaxy Wars Theme song plays off of Freddie's phone **Ughh, out of all days, the last day of Spring Break is the day I forget to turn off my alarm! I reach over to my night stand to grab my phone, and shut off it's alarm. Afterwards, the date, and time pops up on the screen.

The time was 7:00 am. It was also Friday. Friday the 13th to be exact. Supposedly, on Friday the 13th, you're supposed to have a bunch of bad luck, but neither me, nor my mom believe this superstition.

I glance at my lite phone, then the window, which already had light shining through. I guess if it's already daylight, and I'm already awake, there's no point of going back to sleep, right?

Slowly, I rolled out of bed and stalked over to my closet, containing my clothes. Without really looking, I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a plain white tee. After throwing my outfit on, I heard a voice coming from down the hallway.

"Freddie? Freddie!" No… no no no no! Don't come up here! I don't want a tick bath…

My mother barges in my room with a stack of boxes in her arms. What is she doing? She placed them on top of my bed, and signals for me to come towards her.

"Oh Good! Your dressed. Freddie, I need you to move these boxes down to storage in the basement for me." For a second, I glare at her. "Why can't you do it?"

"Fredward Benson, don't back talk to me. And besides, I got earrings to run, and you have muscles. Please, Freddie just move the boxes down stairs for me. You didn't really do anything productive this week besides go plan that web show of yours." True..

Without saying a word more, my mother spun on her heals and sped- walked out my door.

I looked at the three large boxes that my mom placed on my bed. I might as well just get them out of the way now.

I walked over to the boxes, and stacked them one on top if the other. Then I bent my knees a little and scooped my hands under the first box. I nudged the boxes toward my chest for support, before standing upright again, lifting the boxes. They were pretty heavy. What's in here? Bricks?

With my eyes peaking above the towering boxes, I made it through my apartment with ease. Opening my front door, was strangely easy as well.

I walked down the hallway towards the main elevator, which had a sign that stated, "Sorry for the inconvenience, the elevator is out of order. Please take the main stairs." Really? That's just… wonderful.

Dreadedly **(A/N is that even a word?)** , I started heading down the numerous flights of stairs, in till I found myself on the third floor.

I head foot steps… familiar footsteps. The person was running. "Move out the way Fredward!" Sam? Before I would even say her name, she crashed into me, causing my stack of boxes to tumble to the floor.

Sam fell on top of me, making me fall to the floor with my back pushing agents a wall.

Jokingly, I said, "well isn't this an awkward position?" She slightly blushed, but then rolled her eyes.

After Sam got up, I noticed that the wall got pushed open a little, like a doorway. "Sam, look." She turned her head, making her golden hair to flip to one side.

"Whoa, what's in here?" She stepped in front of me, and gently pushed open the secret door. "Freddie, look!"

I poked my head in a little bit to take a look. I saw a small, old, but comfy looking room, that had a black leather couch, an off white bathroom rug, and a window that was about half the size in length as the one in the Icarly studio sitting behind the couch. The ceiling was narrow, so the window obviously was too.

"Come on, let's go in! Bring those boxes, and close the door behind you." I nodded, and did as the blond said.

Sam plopped down on the edge of the couch, as I entered the room and put the three boxes down on the mat. I sat down next to Sam on the tiny couch. There was barely any space between out hips.

For a moment, we just sat there in silence, in till Sam turned her body to face me. "So… What's in the boxes Freddie?"

I glanced at the boxes with a confused look, and then turned back to her. "I dunno, my mom just told me to bring them down to storage in the basement." She smiled at me. "Then why don't we have a little look inside."

I nodded, then leaned forward to open the box laying on top of the stack. When I reached my hand in to retrieve what's inside, Sam slapped my hand, causing me to retract it.

"Oww, Sam! Why'd you do that?" She smirked before saying, "Mama wants to take out what's inside."

She stuck her hand in and pulled out two photo albums. The first one labeled " Newborn Freddie" and the second one "Freddie and Friends".

Before Sam could even open the Newborn Freddie album, I snatched it away. "Nope, not looking at that one!" I set it down , and Sam opened the other album labeled Freddie and Friends.

The very first picture was of me in preschool, a young white- blond haired boy, who I remember as Nate. Nate and I were were on the swing set, and we were both smiling.

"Aww! How cute! Freddie used to have friends!" "Shut up Sam, I still do have friends!"

She laughed and replied with. "Ok Fredork. Whatever you say."

This went on for about an hour. Sam and I saw a picture of a younger me with a variety of my friends, Sam would comment, and we would move on to the next picture.

Then, towards the middle of the album, there was a picture of me and Sam. We looked about 8 or 9 years old. It looked like it was summer, and Sam and I were both eating a purple popsicle, and had a faint purple stain about both of our mouths.

"Oh, I remember this!" She says with a slight smile on her face. "Yup, it was the day we met, at the pool. It was the summer of 3rd grade, and we were at the pool!" she continued on, "Yea, and you were swimming with those orange water wings that your mom made you wear! Then I cannon- balled on top of you, and you started crying! Ha ha, then your mom started freaking out and suddenly became a paramedic." I smiled, "yup, then I remember your mom went across the street and stole a box of grape popsicles, and gave us one… Good ol' Pam."

We were laughing hysterically for what felt like minutes. As the laughter died down, our faces got closer and closer, in till it was to the point out faces were not even 3 inched from each other.

I looked into her deep, ocean blue eyes. "Wow, your eyes are…. Pretty."

Before we knew it, we leaned in simultaneously, and kissed. I closed my eyes, and felt a lightning shoot through me as soon as we made contact, but it was a good shot of lightning. Her pink lips were so soft. For about 10 or 11 seconds, we just stayed there, on the couch, with our mouths connected.

As we slowly pulled back, I saw a blush creep onto Sam's face.

I looked around the room, trying to think of something to break the awkward silence, but Sam beat me to it.

"You know what Fredward, I think we should come back here, just the two of us. And maybe, only if you want to, we could do what we did today, just now."

I just stared at her. Am I hearing correctly? Even though the situation was very strange in my opinion, I smiled and found myself saying, "I'd like that." I slightly looked behind my, so that I was looking out the window, then I turned back to Sam.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my apartment, ya know, before my mom gets worried." She nodded. "Yea, I guess I'll go too…"

We both got up, and cracked open the secret door, and quietly left, leaving the boxes of photos.

Right before I was going to head up the stairs, Sam called my name. I turned to look at her. With a smile she says, "see ya tomorrow?" I nod my head, and then head all the way back up to the eighth floor. When I got to the top of the last flight of stairs, I thought to myself, who says Friday the 13th brings bad luck? I had a pretty good day.

For the next few days, me and Sam would meet up in our secret room on the third floor. It would usually go the same way it did on Friday the 13th, we would sit on the couch and talk a little bit, then we would crack open one of the photo albums. But after we look at the pictures, though, something different would happen each day. One day would just, kiss, then the next we would kiss while Sam was in my arms. Then the next we'd make out.

Each day, Sam and I would get closer, and closer. But, we would both ignore Carly more and more.

**POV: MYSELF (no point of view)**

Carly Shay was starting to get suspicious. Both of her best friends just suddenly stopped hanging out with her on summer break, with out any warning.

After about two weeks of Sam and Freddie meeting up in their secret room, Carly decided to go knock on Freddie's door, and of course, he wasn't there.

She was a little curious to know where Freddie was, and thought maybe he was down in Bushwell Plaza's lobby. The elevator was still out of order, so Carly speed past it and ran down the stairs.

She started to get tired around the 4th floor, and slowed down to a walking pase. When Carly reached the third floor, she noticed that the wall seemed to have a hidden door cracked open. Out of curiosity, she opened the door, to find a stack of boxes, and her two best friends, Freddie and Sam, making out on a couch.

**POV: CARLY SHAY AGE: 17**

When I opened the door, I was speechless.

A blond headed girl, and a brunette boy are making out on the couch. They both just so happen to be my best friends.

At the moment, I couldn't tell if I was confused, or mad. Confused at why there were making out on a couch in a secret room, or mad that they would do all of this behind my back.

Surprisingly, they didn't notice that I was there, so I had to force them to.

"EXCUSE ME. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The couple looks up at me like they're about to have a heart attack. I don't know what it was, but seeing the expressions on their face, just made me go off.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND IF YOU GUYS HAD YOUR FIRST KISS TOGETHER, AND WERE TOO SHY TOO TELL ME, BUT ME MADE A PROMISE. A PROMISE THAT WE WOULD TELL EACHOTHER EVERYTHING. AND RIGHT NOW, I SEE SOMETHING. SOMETHING THAT YOU GUYS WERE HIDING FROM ME!"

**POV: SAM PUCKETT, AGE 17**

"Carly, no! don't think that we-" "SHUT UP PUCKETT! I SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE. YOU GUYS, MY TWO BEST FRIENDS JUST START SLOBBERING ALL OVER EACHOTHER'S FACES LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW, AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME? I- I can't believe you guys."

With that, the drama queen walked back up the stairs. I just looked at Freddie. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Freddie gets up and takes my arm. "Come on Sam, we gotta go talk to her." Before I could even say anything, I was being dragged up the stairs by Freddie towards Carly's apartment.

I banged on Carly's door hard enough that the whole 8th floor could hear. No answer. Spencer probably wasn't home, and Carly wouldn't answer.

"Freddie, I've known Carly for years, I think it's best if we leave her alone for a little bit, and hopefully she'll calm down and be her good old girly, happy self again.

**POV: FREDDIE BENSON, AGE 17**

It's been about 3 weeks now. Sam and I are now going out, and Carly still hasn't spoken to neither of us.

Sam and I have tried many times to speak to Carly about what happened that one day, but no matter what we do, or no matter how hard we tried, nothing worked. At this point, Sam and I just gave up on trying to be Carly's friend again.

As Sam said, "If Carly won't except us, then why should we try to win her back?" Even though Carly was one of my best friends, Sam's right. We knew that she was upset, but it's kind of ridiculous that Carly would practically remove Sam and I from her life over one little incident.

Anyways, it's still summer break, and Samand I were in our room on the 3rd floor, like always. We were just hanging out. Sam was listening to her pearpod, while I was on my laptop.

"Sam, am look over here." She removed her ear buds from her ears and looked over to my laptop.

"It's an e-mail from Carly." "WELL! READ IT! WHAT DOES IT SAY!" "Alright, alright, calm down. It says…..

_'Dear Freddie,_

_Do you remember that day when I saw you and Sam on the couch? I stood at that doorway, to watch my two best friends make out behind my back. You promised me that you and Sam would tell me everything that happened between the three of us. What happened? Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you for a while. I'm still a bit upset about you and Sam… I also hear from our friends you guys are going out now…. That's… umm… nice… Well, actually, it's not. You see, the real reason I was upset that day was because I was hurt. Yes, hurt. Wendy says that feeling like that was just a phase, but I could tell it wasn't. And at the time, I didn't know it, but I guess my feeling for you were still always there since we broke up, and seeing you and Sam together…. It just… I don't know. But, I don't want you to stop going out with her, that wouldn't be right. I just wanted to let you know, that I can't be around you guys anymore.. I guess it just hurts too much._

_-Carly' "_

Sam and I just sat there in silence. " So that's the real reason, huh? Carletta still liked you."

"I think we should break up, Freddie." My eyes popped when I heard her say those words. "What! No, why?" Sam just sat there for a moment, before responding. "Freddie, we both know that we would want to have Carly back as a friend, and to do so, we just can't be together. I mean, I still like you, and you still like me, but if we don't want to hurt Carly, then this is the only soluti-"

I cut Sam off my forcefully kissing her. The words that were coming out of her mouth were ridiculous.

"Sam, I'd rather be with you over losing my best friend. Forget about Carly. She's a popular girl! She even mentions in her e-mail that she's been talking with all her other friends in the e-mail."

"Yea… I guess your right." She smiled at me. " I guess we can go without Carly, and iit sounds like she'll be better off without us."

And with that, I smiled, and i kissed my beautiful girlfriend on the lips.

* * *

><p>UGHHH I HATE THE ENDING. It was soo cheesy to me. I'm sorry guys about te ending, but it is 3 am. Anyways, as I said before this was for icarlyfreak's challenge, and I did topic number 2, which was, <strong>Write a Seddie story about Sam and Freddie having secret little hook ups and Carly finding out, having their friendships go all out of whack. <strong>

Anyways…. Review guys… this was my first oneshot… it was long.. but it was still a one shot. Yeaa.. im out. Gotta shower :/

_-Nerds_


End file.
